


Bad Medicine

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: In which Tommy looks really good in the shirt he's wearing, and Nikki can't calm his coked up ass down.





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer. Enjoy the sex

Nikki sat on the couch, cast aside from the party happening all around him, tapping his foot rapidly. His mind was buzzing, his fingertips vibrating, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of one thing; Tommy, in the corner of the room talking to some other people. 

Tommy was smiling and laughing along to whatever story some guy was telling all of them, a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. His long, chestnut brown hair was slightly wavy, as if he’d spent all day at the beach. A few days prior, since he was finally eighteen and no one could tell him no, Tommy finally got his nose pierced. It was something he’d been talking about doing since Nikki had met him, and now that he finally did it, Nikki was happy for him. Not only that, but now Tommy always looked so sexy Nikki could weep. It was strange how something so small could alter someone’s appearance that much, but it just made Tommy look a bit more like himself. 

What was really driving Nikki completely mad, though, was what Tommy had decided to wear for the party that night. He had on his skin tight black jeans, which wasn’t really unusual but that didn’t mean Nikki’s eyes weren’t glued to the shape of his legs. He was itching to run his hands over Tommy’s denim clad thighs. Even worse was the shirt, most likely a garment originally intended for women that left his collarbone and shoulders exposed. Topping it all off were black combat style boots with a heel to them, making Tommy even taller. Nikki was suffering. He had to get Tommy alone, and soon. 

Drugs always got Tommy’s attention, so although Nikki was already well coked up he went over to Tommy and spoke into his ear. “Do some lines with me?” he asked. Tommy looked at him excited and completely game. He nodded quickly and followed Nikki to the bathroom.

Nikki locked the door and took the bag of coke out of his pocket. “Got your wallet on you?” Nikki asked. Tommy reached into his back pocket, opened his wallet and took out a credit card he handed to Nikki. He watched Nikki frantically cut a few lines, his hands shaking the whole way. 

“What’s got you all worked up?” Tommy asked. 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Nikki smiled. “Couldn’t be better.” He leaned over the sink and inhaled a line. 

Tommy shrugged and followed suit. When he stood up straight again, wiping his nose, Nikki’s eyes were locked on his. He gently touched Tommy’s hair, mouth open just slightly. Tommy then grabbed Nikki’s wrist. They stared at each other for a moment. Finally Tommy slowly moved Nikki’s hand down to his crotch, and Nikki lost it. 

He dragged Tommy into a rough kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Tommy was pushing him up against the sink which was pretty uncomfortable, but Nikki couldn’t really feel the pain. His hand was still where Tommy had left it, but Nikki moved it so he could relish in the feeling of their groins brushed together. Tommy pulled away to take a breath. “Do that last line,” Tommy said, more of an order than a suggestion. Nikki happily obeyed. As he was bent over the sink Tommy’s hands were on his ass. Once Nikki had finished Tommy lifted Nikki so that he was sitting up on the sink and continued to kiss him hungrily. 

“Fucking hell,” Nikki gasped, Tommy’s hands wandering wherever they could reach. “I needed this all night.” 

“Is that why you were staring at me like a freak?” Tommy smirked. He worked on getting Nikki’s pants off. 

“You look so fucking good tonight. I just wanna lick your collarbones. And have your mouth around my dick. The nose ring is awesome, by the way.” 

Tommy laughed hard. “Lucky you, you’re able to do all of those things,” he smiled. “I have a confession, though. I wore all of this on purpose. You told me once that you like this shirt and these shoes.” 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” Nikki said, actually shocked. 

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d see me and wouldn’t be able to help yourself,” Tommy explained as he got on his knees. “Looks like it worked.” Before Nikki could think up a witty response, Tommy’s mouth was on him, and everything sort of went blank. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sink hard. 

Tommy maintained eye contact, which is something he usually didn’t do. It made Nikki’s knees weak. Tommy’s hazel eyes were bright and hypnotizing. They seemed to change from brown to green, depending on how the light hit them. They looked mischievous and up to no good. Nikki was ready for whatever Tommy would throw at him. At least he thought he was, anyway. 

Nikki couldn't stop looking at Tommy's exposed skin, and he had an idea. "Tommy," he moaned, fingers pulling him up by the hair. Tommy awaited his request like an eager puppy. "Let me snort coke off you." 

"Fuck, yes," Tommy replied. He stood there watching intently as Nikki went to his pants and grabbed the coke from the pocket. Nikki carefully put a small amount onto Tommy's credit card, and then poured it in the crevice of Tommy's clavicle. 

Nikki giggled. "Okay, don't move," he said, and quickly the powder went from Tommy's skin to Nikki's nose. Nikki licked the remaining powder off of Tommy's collarbone with a moan. 

"That was so fucking hot," Tommy breathed. Then his tone changed. "Get on the ground." 

Nikki didn't question it. He laid on his back and Tommy began to unbutton Nikki's shirt. With Nikki's chest exposed, Tommy ran his hands all over him. He marvelled at the way his rough hands moved so perfectly over such soft, pale skin. Then Tommy grabbed the last of the coke, and cut a line right on Nikki's chest. After snorting it he followed Nikki's lead and licked every last bit off his skin. Nikki was lost in the feeling, and then Tommy started licking his nipple. It shocked him back to life. 

Nikki's mouth was moving faster than his brain. "Tommy, I need you, fuck, please..." He was moaning like a common whore but he couldn't help it; he was too high on speed and lust. Tommy licked his other nipple, sucking and biting. "Take me to the bedroom, fuck me Tommy, please." 

Tommy grabbed him firmly by the neck and spoke low in Nikki's ear. "You gonna be a good little slut for me and let me fuck you as long as I want?" 

Nikki shivered with pleasure. "Yes, fuck me Tommy, I wanna feel you so badly." 

They left the bathroom and despite people giving them knowing glances, they hurried hand in hand to Nikki's bedroom and locked the door. 

"I like it when you choke me," Nikki growled, pulling Tommy close by his hips. "You could fucking destroy me and I'd let you, Tommy." 

Tommy didn't know what to say, so instead he grabbed Nikki by the throat and pushed him onto the bed. Nikki looked up at him, breathless and exhilarated. Tommy had never been this rough with someone. He was feeling a little odd about it, but Nikki was absolutely loving it. Tommy figured he must be doing something right, and maybe all this just took a bit of getting used to. He'd try for Nikki. Hell, he'd do anything if Nikki just asked. 

Tommy got to work on taking off Nikki's clothes and shoes. Nikki watched patiently, letting Tommy have all the control. "Such a good shirt," Nikki said, as Tommy then pulled said garment off of himself. "But no shirt is better than a good shirt." 

"I'd have to agree with you," Tommy chuckled. After taking off his jeans he pushed Nikki's legs open as he sank between them. He licked his lips quickly because he knew Nikki was watching. Finally the feeling of Tommy's mouth returned and Nikki lost it again. 

"Your mouth is so good Tom, your fucking tongue... you feel so damn good..." Nikki reached out to touch his hair but Tommy held his wrists down. "Shit, when we met, before I could touch you, I dreamt of this." 

Tommy was glad he was busy sucking him off or else Nikki would've seen him blush. 

"Your hands are so big and-- fuck -- you grab me like I'm so small." He let out a shaky breath. "You make me so weak. I love you. You're so perfect." 

Tommy was shocked at everything leaving the other man's lips. Usually Tommy was the one like this, not Nikki. Not to mention they had never once exchanged “I love you” yet. He almost froze on the spot; of course Tommy had wanted to say it, because that’s how he felt. He was never usually afraid of being the first to use the L word, but with Nikki he had been more careful. He didn’t want to fuck this one up by being too eager. The ice had been broken now, though, so that was a relief. Unless Nikki was just saying so because he was high out of his mind… but Tommy was going to tell himself that wasn’t the case. 

Tommy moved his attention from Nikki’s dick to his entrance, completely alien territory to Tommy. It made his stomach turn in confusion and excitement, a sort of eagerness and lust that he wanted to fully indulge in. He licked lightly and hesitantly, getting more comfortable as he went. Nikki gripped the bedsheets and gasped. 

After a few minutes of practically eating Nikki out, Tommy sucked on a finger and pushed it languidly inside him. He moved upwards and kissed Nikki as he put another finger in him causing Nikki to groan in his mouth. Then, Nikki threw his head back and started to laugh. A strange laugh, not a taunting one as far as Tommy could tell. It forced him to pause and laugh himself. “What the hell are you laughing at?” 

Nikki tried to catch his breath. “Oh man,” he said, lost in laughter. “It’s just this. You.” He grabbed Tommy and pulled him close. “You love me.”

Tommy had a smile so genuine it almost hurt. “I do, idiot. I do. I love you.” 

They fell into a kiss that clashed their teeth and Tommy continued fingering him, getting rougher and rougher because he practically ached to hear Nikki’s sounds of pleasure. It egged him on in the most sinful way. 

Then he remembered something. “We don’t have lube, do we?” 

“Who cares,” Nikki said. 

“How high are you?” 

“Irrelevant. You think I can’t handle you, Lee? I assure you I can take it.” 

Oh right, Tommy thought. This was Nikki. He didn’t care about pain, ever. If anything it probably got him off. Tommy tried to turn that thing off inside of his brain that made him feel bad for causing someone pain and he chuckled. “Whatever you say.” 

There was nothing on earth that could have prepared Tommy for his first time doing this. He knew it was going to feel different, tighter, but fuck -- not as tight as Nikki was around him when he pushed himself in. His mouth hung open as he watched Nikki inhale sharply through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows knitted together in an expression that almost exactly portrayed the weird pleasure pain he was feeling. Nikki was spreading his legs as wide as he could and Tommy wished he had a fucking camera to capture this moment forever because this was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. 

Due to the coke confidence and wanting to do what Nikki wanted, Tommy decided to turn it up a notch. He leaned over Nikki and pinned his wrists down, bringing his face close to his. “Come on baby,” he pleaded in a low, demanding tone. He gave a particularly hard thrust then which actually made Nikki cry out (even Nikki looked surprised he did that). “Let me hear you say my name.” 

“Fuck Tommy,” groaned Nikki. He tried to see if he could pull loose from Tommy’s grasp, but it only tightened. “Yeah, shit, you’re so big Tommy…”

Nikki was absolutely being loud enough for at least somebody to hear. While at any other moment it would have been embarrassing, it was actually making Tommy feel rather… prideful. He was so fucking nervous before, like he wouldn’t be good enough or Nikki wouldn’t be into it and everything would be ruined. Now though? Nothing could bring him down. 

His power trip was being hindered by the fact that everything felt so fucking good and if he let himself he could come in seconds. He certainly couldn’t do that, though. He had made it this far. He couldn’t stop until Nikki did. Tommy quickened his pace and kept forcing himself to be demanding. “Yeah, tell me how good my big fucking cock feels.” 

Nikki felt like his brain was short circuiting. This was more, much more, than he ever could have hoped for. He almost couldn’t even concentrate on listening to what Tommy was saying, because all he could think about was how perfect Tommy’s hands felt around his wrists and how awesome Tommy felt inside of him. Nikki couldn’t bring himself to speak actual words, but thankfully Tommy didn’t take this for disinterest. On the contrary, he seemed to realize why Nikki couldn’t respond, and just kept on doing what he was doing. 

Tommy’s lips moved to his neck, and he finally let himself break. He moaned against Nikki’s skin, but when Nikki tried to pull out of his grasp again, he didn’t budge. “Tommy, I’m so close, just come in me, please.” 

Tommy had won. He finally released Nikki’s wrists and used one of his hands to stroke Nikki as he thrusted furiously inside him. When Nikki came all over Tommy’s hand, Tommy arched his back and finished moments after, Nikki’s name the only thing on his lips. 

After a second of staring at each other while catching their breaths, Tommy gently pulled out and laid down next to Nikki in a sweaty, exhausted heap. Nikki stared at the ceiling and went, “Woah.” 

“Woah,” Tommy repeated. 

“...do you think anyone will care if we just fucking lay here?” Nikki asked. “Because I cannot go out there and act normal after the fucking of the century.” 

“I sure as hell won’t care,” Tommy said, throwing his arm over Nikki’s torso. “Wait, the century?” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have said that. Now your ego is gonna get huge.” 

“As huge as my big fucking cock?” 

Nikki responded by punching Tommy in the arm, hard, and they laughed until they were so tired all they could do was lay there intertwined. 

No one came looking for them. Or maybe they just didn’t hear anyone knock.


End file.
